Through the Eyes of the Faceless
by AliZoe
Summary: The prequel to my fanfic "The Chosen One," we are taken through the earliest development and life of the Wraith elders. Discovering life can be an exciting thing, but it can also be traumatic and hostile for those new to it. Animal instincts are all they know. I don't own the SGA Wraith, but I continue to add in depth personalities to the original Wraith characters I have created.
1. Chapter 0-Prologue-Breath of Life

Through the Eyes of the Faceless

AliZoe

AliZoe (c) 2014

Prologue

Breath of Life

Twenty years of growth could be considered a ridiculous amount of time to spend in the womb. That's just how it was when they grew. The egg sacs needed time to develop into full adult form in order to survive the cruelty of that world. Where they ended up once they broke the nutrient rich barrier was unknown. The females would fight for the territorial rights, but because this batch contained an extensive amount of sizable egg sacs, the arguments would be few. She gravitated towards the bulkier ones. She preferred feeling protected by the larger statures. The only downside she dealt with was the increase of food she would need to provide. Greater muscle meant greater appetites.

He could hear the other voices slowly fade around him as the lack of nutrients failed their egg sacs before full development occurred. One by one, they died slowly around him. Feeling uncomfortable and claustrophobic in his egg sac, he experimented by moving his limbs. Peeking through his eyes, he quickly closed them due to the extreme brightness. A shadow approached the egg sac and paused not inches away. He felt the presence and peered through squinted eyes. A hand outstretched and caressed the outside layer of the sac. Out of curiosity, he slowly wiggled his fingers and stretched his muscles towards the hand. Looking at his limb, he noted that it matched the hand on the exterior of his sac. Flexing his palm against the barrier, the hands almost met. "Come on," he heard her voice of silk whisper.

Removing her hand, he panicked. Needing her presence near, he clawed at the sac, puncturing the thick layer. Amniotic fluid drained from the opening. Ripping the hole further, he clawed his way out of the sac. The coldness of the still air chilled his skin as he pushed his head out of the opening. Opening his mouth, he spewed more of the fluid as air rushed down his throat and into his lungs. Opening his eyes widely, they dilated as his lungs inflated to full capacity. The world, vivid and new, exploded his senses as he continued to take deep breaths.

Grabbing his hand, the woman yanked him out further until his torso was exposed. Trembling, his eyes opened and closed again and again, attempting to grasp the new atmosphere. "Come on," she tugged with a smile on her face. "There's a vast world for you to experience!" Sliding out further, his body hit the muscled ground as he curled up in his comfortable and familiar fetal position. Folding his arms and knees close to his chest, he continued to shiver as his breathing steadied. He stroked his shoulders as he felt the slime from his first estate still layering his skin.

Using a soaking cloth, she began caressing his skin to clean the surface. Slicking his light brown hair off of his face, she placed one hand underneath his cheek. Guiding his face to take a better look, he opened his eyes and returned the gaze. Her skin was a pale avocado green with long, wavy platinum blonde hair cascading down. Her brown dress covered her petite body. Her golden brown cat eyes beamed with contentment as she smiled happily. They were of the same species; Wraith was what came to mind. Running her fingers through his hair, she sighed.

Feeling the presence of others in the cave, he became more aware of his surroundings. "He's clean. Bring him some clothing and something to consume!" she commanded, peering over her shoulder at the other men in the room. Glancing back down at him, she carefully maneuvered her hand between his arms and placed her palm against his chest. Gasping at the pain, she ruptured his vessel of life force, igniting the fire within. "There...now, you'll be able to metabolize properly," she smiled as she removed her hand. "You have proved that you are the strongest as your brothers, in the egg sacs surrounding you, perished out of weakness. I only admit the strongest in _my_ Hive. I am Breena, your Queen," she introduced, stroking his hair. "I know you've contemplated this for I heard your thoughts. What name have you chosen for yourself?"

He delayed his response as he examined how she spoke. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth, he moistened his throat and breathed heavily. Coughing slightly, he opened his mouth in attempts to speak. Struggling, he closed his mouth again and watched her. "Go on! Answer your Queen!" she giggled with a toothy grin.

Clearing his throat, he pushed his diaphragm causing a moan to creep through his esophagus. Discovering the vocal chords, he opened his mouth and let out a louder groan. "What is your name?" she repeated herself with impatience.

Examining her lips as she spoke each word, his breathing quickened, not wanting to disappoint her. Opening his mouth he pressed his teeth together. Hisses escaped his lips as he desired to express the name he dreamt so long about. Pausing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Attempting again, he opened his eyes, "Ssss….sssyrr...Syrisss...Syrisx, mmm-mmy Q-qua-queennn," he mumbled, his voice, low and muffled. Her wide grin added to his triumph as he satisfied her demand. Relaxing his body, he continued to watch her as she interlocked her fingers on her lap.

"Welcome to Hive twenty-five, Syrisx."


	2. Chapter 1-Blood Brothers

Through the Eyes of the Faceless

AliZoe

AliZoe (c) 2015

Chapter One

Blood Brothers

Glancing around, his Queen waited impatiently. Turning to look back down at him, she exhaled a forced smile. Her eyes got sharp as she jolted her head to the side, her hair whipping around with ease. "Can't you see he is cold?! _What is taking so long?"_ Swiftly striding in, two of her men brought the orders she had demanded.

He felt tired, exhausted. This new world felt so grand and spacious; he wanted to return to his dreamlike abode that kept him safe and warm. "Clothe him and demonstrate how to feed! Once you are finished, we shall take our leave to the next batch!" she directed. Peering back down at him, she slid her fingers through his hair one more time. "I can sense you will go far amongst your brothers, Syrisx," she smiled sweetly. Her tone of voice changed dramatically, bipolar even. Her fake strength confused him as he detected her insecurities. Even at his recent birth, he could smell them with little doubt.

Huffing at their lateness, she stood up and glided out of the cave. Closing his eyes for want of rest, the two other Wraith knelt down next to him. One of them rang familiar. Without seeing the face, he identified him. "...Vvvv-vvorrr-innn..?" he asked, latching onto his arm.

Pausing, he replied, "Yes, brother." Draining strength to open his eyes, he adjusted his neck to get a better look. Vorrin was of equal build and easily recognizable as his biological brother. They had the same facial structure, strong and square with matching pale skin. His hair was blonde and already in the makings of short, thick dreadlocks. His silvery-grey rigid eyes flickered with relief and selflessness as he stared at his younger brother's fragile, youthful state, content that he recognized him.

"I-I...ttthh-ought-tt ya-you..die-dd…"

Shaking his head with a glimmer of a grin, he wrapped his brother's lower body in clothing. Hoisting him upright, he leaned him against the wall next to the imploded, empty egg sac. "I was merely born first," his smirk showed itself. "Now, hold your tongue. You need to conserve energy." Reaching for the unconscious cattle lying next to them, he dragged it to his side. Carefully grabbing his brother's arm, he forced his hand to flex with the fingers outstretched. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Syrisx watched with curiosity furling his eye ridges. In a quick jolted reflex, Vorrin rammed his brother's hand into the chest of the creature. Twitching awake, both the cattle and Syrisx's eyes shot widely open. Gasping with a growl of distaste, he felt the life force drain from the animal and bring strength to his limbs. Shaking from the horrid taste, his roar of disapproval rang through the cave as his bared sharp teeth clenched shut, scrunching his eyes and furling his nose tightly. With enough energy to yank his hand away from the beast and out of his brother's grasp, he stared at his palm and feeding organ with perplexity. Breathing heavily, he clenched his fist and shut his eyes as he rested his head against the cave wall. "I agree, it does not satisfy the hunger as far as taste, but we make due with the energy it provides," Vorrin expounded.

Opening his eyes and peering over at the aged carcass, he felt the burn in his chest. The discomfort rose as he thought about the feeding. "...I-I sss-ssti-ll h-hung-err…"

Smirking a little more, Vorrin replied, "We will hunt and you will feed again once you are able to properly walk, but for now, I will carry you upon my back." Coming up into a crouch, he hoisted his brother over his shoulders. Forcing his arms around his neck, he clasped his hands under the knees and slowly stood up in a slight hunch. Surprised by the weight, he paused. Taking a deep breath, he readjusted his grip and continued, "Our Queen is on a strict schedule...There are more members of the Hive to hatch and we must aid her...Now...hold tight, but _do not choke me!"_

Barely nodding his head, the brothers ambled off to the next site where their Queen pranced, her hair bouncing against her back with each buoyant step. They could smell the excitement from her as they drew near. The slight bobbing of his head against Vorrin's shoulder with each step he took helped awaken his senses even more. Peering out of one eye, the white forest glew into his eyes as the sunlight sprinkled through the treetops. The buzzing of insects near and far soothed his overwhelmed mind. Sniffing his nose, he inhaled the humidity as the light rain from the night before filled the moist air with a cleansing scent. Closing his eyes again, he furled his eye ridges as Vorrin's movement suddenly halted, the relaxation of the peaceful atmosphere left his limbs. Feeling the slight whiplash, he forced his legs to the ground, yanking his brother's arms down. "Syrisx! What are you doing?!" Vorrin growled under his breath. Both breathing heavily, he felt his wobbly legs gain strength as he clutched his brother's arm for support. The sensation of power overcame him as he steadied his shake.

"W-why...did...we stop?" he asked as his strength continued to grow, the first feeding taking effect. Inclining his head, Vorrin motioned to their Queen. Like before, her emotions flipped a one eighty, confusing all of them. She stood not far from the entrance of their next destination. Her intimidated state burned their sensory pits as a rage bubbled inside of her. An odd sensation that they were not the only raiders of this cave furled both of their eye ridges. Flexing her hands, she hissed as she stormed inside.

Pursuing after her, they paused at the entrance as she growled in her throat. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

The Queen she addressed calmly caressed the slimy yet silky, black hair of the newly hatched Wraith, his head in her lap. His size rivaled all of theirs in mass and muscle. His steady breathing and sharp, green eyes watched all of them as his Queen closed her eyes and sighed. "I am, of course, _not_ surprised of your presence here, Queen Breena…" Her strength, confidence, and powerful presence reached Syrisx on a deeper level than that of his Queen. He sensed all of the men felt the same way. _This _Queen knew her valor and didn't hesitate to emanate it.

"The boundaries were _clearly marked! _Yet here _you_ sit! This cave is part of _my _Hive! _You_ are intruding in _my _cave, and intruding on one of _my _Hive's birthing!"

Shaking her head and slightly chuckling to herself, the redheaded Queen smiled as her gaze met Queen Breena's. "Do you have any siblings, Queen Breena?"

Hissing, she breathed heavily, in her confusion. "_Do not mock me Queen Ley'La!_ You _know_ that this Wraith is _mine!"_

"You always did enjoy surrounding yourself with the largest of the egg sacs. None of the other Queens seem to mind...until now...I'm afraid you can't have this one," she responded, glancing back down into the Wraith's eyes in her lap.

"_WHAT?! How DARE you invade and steal from me-!"_ Queen Breena tantrumed.

Baring her teeth and sending a low hiss through the air, Queen Ley'La silenced the rage. "He is my brother! _I _was born from this particular mother queen! And I will _take what is my own blood!"_ she growled through clenched teeth. "_You will understand when your mother queen bares your siblings!"_

Huffing in silence, Queen Breena glanced behind her at her men in a defeat. Furious that the denial brought humiliation, she crinkled her nose and scowled, calculating what to do to gracefully walk away. The awkwardness settled as Queen Ley'La's smirk spread across her face. "Narz!" she hollered as the unsteadiness of Queen Breena's Hive shifted. The Wraith she called for glided in through the entrance, shoving the others aside. Losing his balance, Sysrix nearly hit the damp cave floor, but Vorrin held him upright as he glowered at the inconsiderate nature of this Wraith. His black hair matched the newborn as well as his sharp green eyes. Through his ever growing psyche, Syrisx sensed the calculating mind of this Wraith as he glanced down at the newborn. Pausing, his gaze fell upon Queen Breena as if in a trance. Noticing the stupor, her eyes met his as she raised an eye ridge with a pleasant smile. "_Narz!"_ Queen Ley'La repeated, sensing his heart rate accelerate. Slowly turning his attention to his Queen, he knelt down and hoisted the newborn upon his feet. Surpassing his height by an enormous gap, he struggled as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders for support.

Standing in their way of exit, Queen Breena flashed a brilliant and playful smile. The two men, both panting, paused as she cocked her head to the smile, peering from one face to the next. "Will you do me the honor by giving me your name?" she asked the newborn. Her interest in him brought a blanket of alienation upon the rest of the crowd present.

"His name is of _no_ importance to _you!_" growled Queen Ley'La as she made her way to her feet. Forcing the smile again, Queen Breena gazed into their eyes.

"Shouldn't that be _his_ decision?" she smirked in a proud retaliation.

"_Zerrix_ is what he has chosen as his designation-" Narz blurted in a rebelled panic. Her smile widened even more as Queen Ley'La snarled. Baring her teeth, Queen Ley'La's growl echoed through the cave as she planted herself coldly between them.

"_You have no power here! Speak to my brothers again, and you will find yourself surrounded in misfortune!"_ she spat coldly not inches from her face.

"Your brothers? _Both _of them…?" Queen Breena giggled slyly as she widened her eyes. Stepping to the side, her fixed gaze fell upon the two men once again as they tottered past her after their Queen's exit. "_We shall see…."_ she whispered to herself.


End file.
